The present invention relates to seating arrangements and, more particularly, to a seating arrangement system for keeping the arrangement of seating in place, thereby facilitating clear space between adjacent rows of seats.
Venues, commercial and residential, used for entertaining, performances, and sports events, wherein the venues utilize an arrangement of rows of individual seating, need to keep the rows and aisles free and clear for providing a safe and orderly venue.
Such venues, however, do not have a system of keeping their seating in place, and so the rows and aisles become uneven, making it difficult to traverse through the aisles and between adjacent rows of seats, requiring constant readjustment of rows and chairs. Furthermore, this predicament creates a fire and safety hazard in the case of an emergency.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that keeps an arrangement of seating in place, thereby facilitating clear space between adjacent rows of seats.